


Rescue me before I fall into despair

by nerdbeyondlimits



Series: Scenes - Season 7 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Angst, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith wants to help but doesn't think he can, POV Hunk (Voltron), Season 7 Spoilers, and Hunk makes sure to let him know, he does, super short, surprise, that one scene from season 7 episode nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdbeyondlimits/pseuds/nerdbeyondlimits
Summary: (Season 7 spoilers!)That scene from episode nine of season seven but with more angst from Hunk's POV





	Rescue me before I fall into despair

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of these - quality content, am I right? There isn't much to say, really. Title from Message in a Bottle by the Police

Hunk groaned when oil splattered on his face and clothes. It was just a uniform, none of his own, so it shouldn't have been a big deal. It was more about the fact that he'd done such a rookie mistake. His father always taught him to loosen bolts slowly; that way any potential oil would drip instead of spurt at him.

When had he begun to forget these things? Was it at the Garrison, away from his parents during all of the terms?

Or was it in space, where there was more important things to worry about than getting oil on something?

He sighed. It was important because his father taught him how to avoid it.

An intrusive thought told him that maybe he wouldn't get the chance to learn more from him again. He pushed it away angrily. Imagining worst-case scenarios wouldn't help him get his parents back.

“Is everything okay in here?” someone asked. He turned to the hallway, seeing Keith stand in the door. Turning away to wipe the oil of his face, he answered.

“Yeah.” Involving Keith in his problems wouldn't do anything, either.

He'd kind of thought that Keith would leave then, and so he jumped a little when the other one spoke again. 

“Look... I'm not really good at talking with people, and I... I don't expect you to open up to me, but... If there's anything on your mind-”

Well, he _was_ offering to talk with Hunk. And maybe it could help with something. Even if that something was just Hunk feeling better.

And besides, he couldn't let Keith go off thinking that Hunk didn't trust him enough to open up.

“This situation stinks! I can't believe we get back to Earth and it's taken over by Galra.”

“I guess there is something on your mind,” Keith said, but Hunk barely noticed it. When he'd begun a rant, it was hard not to finish it.

“I know it's stupid, but I used to daydream about coming home to a peaceful Earth. And that would've been great. But I realise that nothing, nothing would have been greater than seeing my family. But I can't. And all I keep thinking about is that I wasn't there for them. And I don't even know if they're okay. And I see Pidge and Lance with their families, and- I mean, I'm happy for them. I am. But it just makes me miss my family more. I, I just. I've never felt so alone and scared.”

He stopped abruptly. _Oh god,_ he thought. _What am I saying? Keith lived years thinking his mum left him and his dad died. And then he found Shiro, and then he lost Shiro and then he found him again, and lost him again, and thought he'd found him again, but that turned out to be an evil clone, and that the real Shiro had technically died but he hadn't noticed. And he found his mum but now she'd left him again to work with Kolivan. His family story is so much more tragic than mine. How can I just stand here and complain to him? He must think I'm so selfish, oh god-_ Keith cut off his mental train wreck.

“Look, Hunk... I never told you this, but of all the paladins... you're the one I'm most impressed by.” Hunk looked up at him, confused. Keith kept going.

“It's no secret that you've been the most scared, but... You've never backed down. Never. And to be brave is to go on in spite of fear. And that's who you are, Hunk. I know you're scared, but your family... They need you to be strong right now.”

Hunk stared at the floor. Keith was right. His family needed him. And he might not have been able to help them before, but he damn well was now.

He was a paladin of Voltron, he was one of the founders of a coalition that ranged across all of space. He was Earth's defender – no, more than that – the universe's defender. And he was brave.

Hunk suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to hug the other boy. How could he stand there and say he wasn't good at talking to people? He had singlehandedly brought Hunk's confidence from rock bottom to the top of the scale. He definitely deserved a hug.

And so he swept forward and embraced Keith tightly. At first he was as stiff as a metal rod, and it hurt Hunk. Who had hugged this boy when he was alone in the desert for a year? Had someone even touched him at all? Talked to him? That only made him embrace Keith more vigorously.

“Okay. Now we're hugging,” Keith said. But he sounded content, and soon brought his hands up to reciprocate the embrace.

“Thank you, Keith,” Hunk said over his shoulder. He really hoped the other boy picked up on his sincerity. He wanted Keith to how much he'd helped Hunk in that short span of time.

And it made Hunk wonder – if he'd actually take the time to befriend Keith on a closer level than he'd bothered to – he had always figured the paladin liked his distance – what else would he learn of the guy?

Yeah, he would definitely have to do that. If only so that he could make up for Keith's year entirely devoid of hugs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading this extremely short fic. If you still liked it, leave a comment and some kudos:)


End file.
